Amazingly Unexpected!
The eighteenth episode of Total Pokemon Island. One alliance decides to let in another member, who seems to be taking them in a new direction. The campers must do a giant maze challenge, where the first pair to the center will win for their team while the losing team must deal with a surprising plot twist to prepare for the merge. Despite reluctance to work together, an unexpected camper leads their partner and team to victory. One Pokemon is sent home for reasons they do not understand, while another camper must deal with guilt over a broken promise. This elimination is a victory from one camper in particular, but a speech from a new enemy makes them rethink their strategy. Plot Weavile and Charmeleon plot as usual, although the fact that everyone hates Weavile has taken some of the fun out of it for Charmeleon. He threatens to leave the alliance, but Weavile asks who would have him, now that he's so associated with her? Charmeleon has no answer and is forced to continue helping Weavile figure out how to eliminate Houndoom until Kadabra walks over to speak with them, offering his assistance for their alliance. Charmeleon expects Weavile to refuse instantly but she doesn't, admitting Kadabra is a valuable teammate, but skeptical over why he'd want to work with them. Kadabra says he noticed and admired her taking down the alliance of Bronzong, Lopunny, and Primeape. Charmeleon questions how Kadabra knew about them in the first place, but Kadabra lies and says Lopunny approached him, but he would never work with such a "foolish lady." He flatters Weavile a bit and she accepts him into the alliance, before suggesting a different target than Houndoom. He points out that breaking up couples could weaken many players, and even completely break a few, pointing out what happened to Pidgeotto. Weavile agrees to the idea. Kadabra laughs in the confessional, saying how Weavile responded well to his charms and flattery. Team Storm meets up in their usual spot. Cacturne is back to normal and apologizes for his temper last chapter. He points out how close they are to the merge, and Kabutops is happy the whole team got there, but Cacturne points out that they're not there yet, and anyone could be taken out by a strange elimination like Golbat was. Mew suddenly calls the campers to the fields, and Gardevoir hopes that it can't be too bad after last challenge's almost-lethal obstacle course. When the campers have gathered, Mew directs their attention to a recently-constructed hedge maze, which is the site of the challenge. He tells them they'll be working in pairs except for one Pokemon on each team that will work alone. He pauses to let them pair up: for the Killer Kyogres, the groups are Banette and Mismagius, Gardevoir and Cacturne, Lileep and Bellsprout, Gengar and Houndoom, Kabutops and Dragonite, and Oddish left going solo. For the Great Groudons, Clefairy pairs with Mawile, Charmeleon pairs with Weavile, and Kadabra volunteers to go solo, leaving Scizor and Swinub the odd ones out to be partnered up. Swinub manages to charm Scizor a bit by saying how she acts tough but really she's nice, but she still worries about his effectiveness. Mew soon explains more of the challenge: each team will go in through a different entrance located somewhere in the maze, and in the center he has placed a bell they can ring when they get there to signal their victory, as well as a plate of cookies because they were "still feeling guilty about the last challenge." He adds that since next challenge officially begins the merge, they're having a special form of elimination today: the members of the winning team will vote off a member of the losing team! Weavile and Houndoom both realize that if the other one's team wins the challenge, they're most likely gone, and Cacturne adds that this completely changes things. The campers go to their starting points. Scizor is unenthusiastic to be working with Swinub, but Kabutops is cool with Dragonite, his partner. Mismagius is confident that she and Banette can win, while Kadabra says he works best alone. Soon, the campers all rush into the maze at Mew's command. Bellsprout tries encouraging Lileep to move faster, but she's naturally slow and can't help it. Kabutops grumbles about how much easier this would be if he was allowed to hack his way through the maze with his scythes. Weavile and Charmeleon argue, while Kadabra listens to the others' thoughts and determines that Clefairy and Mawile are closest to the center but they're also going in circles. Scizor is not optimistic after hitting multiple dead ends, despite Swinub's enthusiasm. Gardevoir tries rushing Cacturne as well, but like Lileep, he is on the slow side. Banette yells about how much easier it would be to go through the walls, but Mismagius tries getting him to conserve his energy. Oddish hears Clefairy and Mawile arguing about whether Clefairy likes him or not, with Mawile insisting she does much to Clefairy's annoyance. Gengar and Houndoom meet up with Weavile and Charmeleon, leading to a standoff. Houndoom leaps at Charmeleon and a fight begins, but Weavile and Gengar decide not to fight, although they clearly have a very unstable truce. Dragonite suggests breaking it up, but Kabutops insists they have to keep running. Meanwhile, Gardevoir has tired out a bit from running, so Cacturne decides to pick her up and let her ride on his shoulders since he has more stamina. Clefairy thinks they might be going in circles, but Mawile insists that all the hedges look the same. When they hear Bellsprout and Lileep, they realize they must keep going. Scizor feels that it's hopeless, but Swinub asks her not to be a quitter until she snaps that she's just being realistic. Scizor takes things a little too far and indirectly insults Swinub, but seeing his hurt face makes her feel bad and she apologizes. Suddenly, Swinub realizes he smells cookies and might be able to navigate them to the center of the maze! Scizor picks him up and begins running, hoping she can run them there as fast as his nose will allow. Kadabra continues tracking the other teams. Banette and Mismagius find a hole where they can see the end, but it's too small for them so they continue to try to find an entry point. Mawile and Clefairy hear them speaking about the center and follow them. Swinub senses them getting close and soon spots the cookies; he eats the cookies as Scizor rings the bell, getting a win for her team. Banette and Mismagius round a corner, disappointed to see that they weren't able to win. Mew announces that both teams have to go to the elimination so the Great Groudons can eliminate someone from the Killer Kyogres. Weavile is excited at the chance to eliminate Houndoom until Kadabra reminds them of his plan to break up couples. Kadabra tells them he has a plan and will convince the other team members, as they don't know he's working with them yet. Mew begins the ceremony, calling it even more shocking than when Ninetales went. This doesn't make the campers feel better. He begins by handing Pokeblocks to Oddish, then Banette, Kabutops, Gengar, Lileep, Gardevoir, Dragonite, and Houndoom. This leaves Bellsprout, Mismagius, and Cacturne in the bottom three. Banette, Gardevoir, and Kabutops look particularly worried as they're all close to both Mismagius and Cacturne. However, Cacturne is given the next Pokeblock, causing Lileep more worry over seeing her boyfriend in the final two. Luckily for her, Bellsprout is given the last Pokeblock. Mismagius is shocked, as is the rest of her alliance. Banette is angry and asks the other team why they picked her; Clefairy and Mawile can't meet his eye. Kadabra discuses his logic for choosing Mismagius in a confessional: she placed second with Banette in the challenge, but he doesn't know her skill set as well as Banette's, making her a threat. In addition, she was dating Banette, so her elimination weakens him. Mawile explains that despite Mismagius being a threat, she felt guilty voting for her because she had nothing against her. Mismagius prepares to leave, still unsure why she's being sent home. She sees how upset Banette is and asks him not to be sad that she's leaving and to make it to the end, for her. Banette smiles and pulls out a dead rose he stole from the hedge maze, which grosses Clefairy and Lileep out, but Mismagius finds it sweet. Her team walks her to the dock and says their goodbyes. Cacturne expresses her guilt over breaking his promise to get them all to the merge, but Mismagius doesn't blame him, saying if not for the twist she might have made it. She thanks him for getting her this far and being a good friend before sailing off. Banette waves but drops down to his knees in despair as soon as she's gone from view. Mismagius makes a final confessional, still holding Banette's rose. She says she still has no idea why she got voted out, but the show was the experience of a lifetime for her. She's grateful for her new friends and boyfriend and how far she made it. She hopes one of her Team Storm teammates, especially Banette wins, but is happy with their odds since they promised to split the money if any of them won, and it's 4 out of 17 odds right now. She tells Banette he's the best guy she's ever been with, says Gardevoir is a great friend, thanks Cacturne for getting her this far, and advises Kabutops to stick with Scizor. She leaves, telling them to kick Weavile's butt for her. Weavile also makes a confessional, saying Kadabra did great, since only Scizor didn't vote for Mismagius, and it leaves Banette weaker. She says she finds Banette's gang annoying, especially Gardevoir because she finds how nice she is "sickening," and considers eliminating Gardevoir or someone close to her next. Mew announces that the teams are disbanded. Mewtwo taunts Banette about Mismagius leaving, but Banette isn't in the mood and snaps at Banette. Weavile mocks him after he leaves, which makes Houndoom and Lileep angry. Kabutops realizes Weavile orchestrated Mismagius's elimination, which she doesn't deny, and she says she doesn't envy Banette or Weavile. Cacturne looks at her and says maybe she should. Weavile is caught off guard, wondering why she should envy Mismagius if she's off the show. Cacturne says that when Mismagius left, she left behind some great friends and her boyfriend and they'll all miss her. But they'll remember Weavile as a selfish backstabber, and no one will miss her when she leaves. And since the show is on national television, everyone's seen her true colors and no one will want to be her friend after the show. Weavile recoils and everyone laughs, and even Charmeleon has to fight the urge. Houndoom cheers Cacturne on, before Scizor calls Weavile's attention, telling Weavile she missed a couple as Kabutops pulls her in for a long kiss. Weavile leaves full of rage, but Charmeleon stays until Gengar asks if he's going to follow his leader. Charmeleon tries protesting but isn't able to muster up anything, and walks off silently. Scizor says Charmeleon could have been a cool guy, but he chose the wrong side. As expected, Weavile is in a complete rage. She's extremely angry at Scizor and Houndoom and especially Cacturne. When Charmeleon asks (rhetorically) who irks her most, she lists off Gardevoir, Houndoom, Kabutops, Scizor, and finally Cacturne, who she hates more than all the rest, maybe as much as Houndoom and Gengar. Charmeleon points out that she had it coming, but Weavile says they have to get him out, even if he's not in a couple. In a confessional, Charmeleon says Weavile keeps changing her mind: first Houndoom, then Cacturne, who next? He says he even wishes she got voted off, since she took credit for this elimination even though Kadabra was the one who deserved it. He suddenly wonders if Kadabra has done this before. Banette, still sad, sits on the steps with Cacturne and Gardevoir. He tells them he'll be okay, and Gardevoir says they have to try harder to win now, for her. Cacturne agrees but says he has to be more careful now that he's angered Weavile. Gardevoir promises she won't let her get him and leaves to go to sleep. Cacturne asks Banette again if he's okay now that they're alone, and Banette promises he will be. Cacturne apologizes for breaking his promise to keep her in, but Banette says he thinks Cacturne is being harder on himself than Banette is and he should forgive himself because no one's perfect. Banette suddenly asks Cacturne about the person he cares about, although Cacturne denies having feelings for anyone. Banette just grins and says if Gardevoir was into him and he didn't have Mismagius, he would definitely say yes. Cacturne goes to bed, and Banette laughs, wondering how much longer until Cacturne admits his feelings. Cast Great Groudons * Charmeleon * Clefairy * Kadabra * Mawile * Scizor * Swinub * Weavile Killer Kyogres * Banette * Bellsprout * Cacturne * Dragonite * Gardevoir * Gengar * Houndoom * Kabutops * Lileep * Mismagius * Oddish Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokemon Series